


Comfort

by Cirilla9



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Drinking, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wine, or rather a momentary truce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: While Jack's drowning his sorrows in wine after his boyfriend was killed, it's David, not Michelle, who joins him.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: messing with timelines or an au-canon divergence in which David never went for the „pilgrimage” with Silas

“I brought support,” said David, putting a bottle of wine on a table before him, where it joined the nearly emptied one of its kind.

Jack looked at the brand, etiquette blurry and liquid swirling, then past it at the uninvited guest. The bottle’s company was far more welcome than that of the intruder who brought it and showed no signs of intending to leave.

“As usual, you rescue me against my will,” accused Jack, his voice little slurry for the amount of consumed alcohol. “And with my own resources,” he added as he finally deciphered the ornate letters.

“Your father’s,” the cocker spaniel corrected with a smile and sat at the table, near Jack, craving for company and attention like his pet equivalent, oblivious to Jack’s angry glare. The prince could swore he’d be waving his tail if he got one.

“Yeah,” he drawled. “And what’s my father’s ‘tis not mine. Thanks for reminding me of being the black ship of the royal family. Would be different if he got a son like you: golden locks, face of a cherub, everyone loves him…”

“It’s you who they call charming.” David interrupted his stream of words, reaching for the brought wine and fiddling with the opening as Jack emptied his first bottle. “Besides, I’m not here to argue with you. You and I, we have more in common than you think. You’re not the only one who disappointed his family.”

Now the blonde didn’t sound that much happy and he kept his eyes at the cork, not looking at Jack. The crown prince sneered.

“Phh, you’ve got the justification for that: doing the right thing, obeying your king, serving your country-“

David opened the second bottle with a loud bang of the cork. Jack flinched minutely at the shot-like noise.  The newest favorite of the king took a long swig of wine, before handing the bottle to Jack.

Jack didn’t like the look he got over the glass from the cocker spaniel. The blonde studied him with some deeper understanding, blue eyes serious, like he could see through Jack’s lies, as if he wasn’t a complete idiot Jack took him for.

 “You’re not half as bad as the tabloids paint you.” Jack snorted in his wine at that but David wasn’t done. “And I’m not that good as they write I am, I’m not that brave.”

“Oh, please,” Jack rolled his eyes. “Coming to me so I could comfort you? I won’t repeat you all the fairy tales about your heroism.”

Then another idea hit him and he smirked and looked askance at his companion.

“Or maybe you’re here with me and not my sister exactly for that reason. Could it be that under that cute face a masochist hides?”

“Your sister… doesn’t want to talk to me. Again.”

“So you do come to me when she ditches you,” muttered Jack in his wine, too quietly for David to hear.

“I’m not sure what I’ve done.”

“You did nothing. You’re perfect. It’s us who aren’t; everyone in this family is a fuck up. Trust me on that. Only in my case it’s visible at first glance, the others seem normal but it’s all just an imitation game.”

Jack took another gulp of wine, then handed the bottle to David.

“You’re so sad,” said David, taking the wine and staring at Jack instead of drinking it. Jack didn’t like the seriousness of his gaze.

He sneered. “Me? The party prince?”

“That’s just another imitation game. I wish I could help you somehow.”

“There is nothing you can do to help me.”

“Only because you won’t let me get close to you. You dislike me just because other people like me. And it’s not that I can’t do anything about it, I could, but I care for these people, I want them to have a good opinion about me. I want to care about you too, but you’re setting too high price for that. Why won't you let me just be at your side and believe that I value you sincerely? Without expecting me to sever the ties with your father or sister?”

Jack stared at him dumbfounded. He would never suspect the cocker spaniel about such insight.

“Just let me offer you this bit of comfort that I can,” and he was leaning closer, until his lips touched Jack's. His first thought was to pull away but the kiss was hesitant and gentle, like Joseph had kissed him for their first time. The taste was different though, of expensive wine they shared and of David himself.

When David broke the kiss, Jack leaned after him, chasing the ephemeral sensation. He stopped himself shortly and there was a moment in which they looked at each other and the weight of that gaze, full of intimate knowledge, wild hope of what could happen between them and the beginnings of desire - told them perhaps more about themselves than the time David hauled semi-conscious Jack off enemies’ field.

“My father cannot find out under any circumstance.”

“I think I've got some experience of bedding his children without his knowledge. I only look so innocent, Jack. It's the blond hair and blue eyes.”

“And naivety.”

“I’m not na-”

“You are. Whatever you did, whatever sins you think you’ve committed, you're innocent as a child compared to the rest of us.”

David looked flustered.

“But have I known about that particular inclination of yours,” said Jack, lower, “it would make some schemes easier for me at the beginning of our acquaintance.”

“You’re saying you schemed against me?”

“Are you surprised? What else you expected? See, that's the naivety I talk about.”

“But if you tell me that now, it means that you no longer intend to act against me?”

“I cannot make promises for future, when you side with my sister again or piss me off by acting in some self-sacrificing noble way but tonight it'll be honest. If you really want to.”

“I wouldn't come up with proposition if I didn't now, would I?”

Jack couldn't help but smile at the guilelessness of David’s reasoning. Then he stood up and offered David his hand. David took it.

Wine was left forgotten at the table.

Silas wasn't present and mother was always at his side, closing her eyes at any of his antics. Even so, Thomasina and many other servants stayed amazingly loyal to the king or reported to him out of sheer spice. So Jack took David to his private apartment in the city, his faithful chauffer driving.

“Wouldn't he–?” gasped David among kisses.

“No, he wouldn't. I know my people and who I can trust.”

When they arrived, Jack kept his distance at the way to apartment. He got this well trained: not robbing himself of all the pleasure but keeping it subdued enough so for the outsider it would look completely innocent. There were touches but nothing more a couple of drunk friends couldn’t do. One could never be sure whether there isn't a paparazzi lurking in the shadows.

In the flat, once he drawn the curtains, Jack darted at David. He needed to forget, to stop thinking, to block the tearing pain of loss if only for a moment.

David was dazed, perhaps by sudden change in his behavior, perhaps by the intensity of Jack’s desire for him but he didn’t protest once, just tried to slow him down.

“Hey, hey, what’s all the rush for? I’m here, with you, I’m not going anywhere and there is a whole night ahead of us.”

Two opposites, fair and dark, white and black, like the eternal fight between good and evil. Jack couldn't care less if he was the devil here, if it meant the angel helping him out of this bottomless abyss of mourn and guilt.

Soon the night air filled with husky whispers and moaning sighs, and the grief was quenched in carnal thoughtlessness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is an asshole and yet he miraculously ends up rescuing the other characters from social troubles quite a few times


End file.
